


Behind Closed Office Doors And Under Desks

by superficial_lagoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Starkiller Base, Takes place after Hux's speech in TFA, Uniform Kink, Workplace Relationship, almost 3500 words of pure smut, basically it gets you horny, i have nothing to apologize for, you are his personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superficial_lagoon/pseuds/superficial_lagoon
Summary: While General Hux delivers his speech, you can't help but get inexplicably turned on. Afterwards, things get heavy in his office at Starkiller Base, right before his meeting with a politician, via hologram. Shameless smut.





	Behind Closed Office Doors And Under Desks

**Author's Note:**

> There is really nothing to say, besides: Enjoy!

“Today is the end of the Republic.”

He paused, letting the words and their harsh simplicity sink into everyone’s brains.

“The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder.”

His words were clear, punctuated with intent.

“At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy, while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance.”

You watched from one of the back rows of superior officers as the General’s coat fluttered behind him, swayed by the slight winter breeze. His words struck something in you, just like you were sure they did in every single Stormtrooper, Lieutenant or Colonel standing around him. Although, most probably, they didn’t make them clench their legs and widen their eyes, didn’t make them want to submit to the powerful man in front of them, in ways that weren’t professional nor appropriate.

He continued delivering the speech, and the coldness with which the first sentence of the monologue was spoken had gradually risen in intensity, become a fierce hate. His voice, as well, had risen into shouts, mirroring the change of emotion. 

“This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order,” 

It was getting increasingly hard not to squirm, almost seeing his eyes wide in rage, his thinned lips and clenched teeth behind your eyelids as you imagined his expression.

“And will remember this as the last day of the Republic!”

A slight shiver passed you, but it was nothing compared to what followed. 

“FIRE!”

You didn’t have enough time to wonder at the sheer strength of voice as he screamed the word charged with meaning. The air shifted as the Stormtroopers dutifully turned around in perfect synchronization and, beneath the hum of blood in your ears, you vaguely heard the sound of their feet kicking the pavement. 

The atmosphere was charged and you weren’t sure if it was just you or if the entire crowd felt it too. As red light quickly flooded the sky and made the thick forest in the distance violently tremble, a gust of choking warmth traveled to your lungs—or maybe you had just imagined it, you weren’t really sure at this point. You almost raised an arm to shield yourself, but then drowned the urge. Your eyes shifted to General Hux’s back, his dark coat wildly slashing at the air, a long shadow cast behind him as the light streamed onto the crowd. He didn’t show any sign of being bothered by the explosion and you marveled slightly. 

But that wasn’t unusual. You were head over heels in love with this radical man.

 

“Amazing speech, sir." You whisper to him after you reach his determined stride, the two of you marching through a long hallway, a few high ranking officers following a few steps behind, flanked by Stormtroopers situated even farther back. 

"Thank you, Miss (L/N)." He gives a slight smirk at that, only for you to see, and throws a fleeting look your way. Then it's gone and he's back to staring straight ahead of him. 

You watch his profile, trying to be discreet while doing so. He seems very self-satisfied and you're sure that the exhilaration received from giving that speech is still flowing in his veins, just like its effect is still flowing in yours. You're vaguely aware of your thighs tensed and still feel a little turned on by his fanatic words. 

"You might fool the others with your side eye glancing, Miss (L/N)," he whispers, tauntingly, "but don't think for one second you fool me. I know that look." 

"You do, Sir? Really?" You taunt back, wanting to get a rise out of him. Not feeling like expanding the subject further, you continue. "Shall I run over your schedule again, sir? I have arranged your afternoon meetings, as usual. I'd like your confirmation?" You formally request, gripping your datapad, ready to open the notes with his planned next hours. 

"Of course, Miss (L/N)." He fires back just as formally. 

Without stumbling over your words or messing anything up, you perfectly recite to him his schedule, the exact hours and minutes at which the events are to happen, too, exhaling softly when you're done. He hums, raises his right arm to check his watch under the sleeve of his coat, but before he can do that, you promptly offer.

"It is 13:02 right now, Sir. You have approximatively 18 minutes to prepare for your report, sir." 

You internally smirked at his expression. 

"Very good, (Y/N).” You noticed him calling you by your first name. “I must say I'm pleasantly surprised." 

He comments and you feign offense at his words. 

"Surprised? Sir, is that supposed to mean that usually I'm not up to your standards? That I'm not well prepared?" 

He gives you a dark look. "Oh no, you misunderstood, Miss (L/N). You are always so well prepared for me." His voice is dripping with innuendo and low enough that only you catch it. 

You both come to a halt as you stop in front of a small conference room at the end of the hallway. The officers stop too and congratulate him on his previous actions and take their leave, using the elevator on the side. The Stormtroopers stand in front of you both and salute after he dismisses them with disinterest. They, too, leave, going back, two of them remaining to flank the door to the conference room. 

Hux opens the door by typing in a 5 digit number and you both slip inside. As the doors slide closed with a short sound, he glances at the dark walnut desk, where a small communication device has been flawlessly set up, ready for him to use for the video report. 

The room doesn't have much more else to offer as it was hastily designed and not meant to be used regularly, unlike his office back at the Finalizer. You remember it very vividly, not just because your daily job requires you work in the waiting office leading to it, but also because you were often bent over his massive mahogany desk, dripping with pleasure and with him ramming you from behind, after he had stormed in, worked up from one of Kylo's tantrums. You would selflessly offer then to help him take out his frustrations in a productive way. 

You are brought back from your musings as you feel one of his arms wrap around your waist and pull you flush against his chest. 

Your hands lightly push his overcoat over his tense shoulders and if you massage them a little, well, you can't really be blamed. 

You rest your face on his uniform and inhale his scent. A sharp cologne which doesn't help you get rid of your hormones, quite the opposite. You sigh, feeling the familiar rush of lust flowing through you. 

"Darling." His voice is heavy with accent and low, right next to your ear. You shiver. 

"Y-yes?" You look up at him and you almost quiver. He's so damn attractive and he's not even trying. 

"Are you alright? You seem troubled." You can feel the smugness underlying his words. 

Damned bastard. He knows fully well what he did to you back on the stage. Two can play this game, you think as you coyly look up at him through your lashes.

"Sir, it was your speech. I've never seen you so aggressive. So...unleashed." You speak the words and you can see his eyes darken considerably.

"You frightened me. You made me tremble with fear and...want." You tell him honestly, a startled moan escaping your lips as his hands grope you through the thin material of the pencil skirt. He wastes no time and goes straight to attacking your neck, biting and sucking with fervor. You shift so he could get easier access. 

"Sir." You whisper and feel his hum against your throat. You pull him closer by wrapping your arms tighter around him. 

"Please kiss me." He trails wet kisses back up your throat, over your jawline and to your slightly open lips, wasting no time to dive into a deep kiss. His tongue pushes and curls around yours and your knees buckle. Lucky you still have his hands firmly holding you by your ass, otherwise you might have fallen to the floor. 

"So desperate for me, kitten." He mutters, his usually cold gaze smoldering now.

“I bet you're already wet too, aren't you? Hmm?" You shakily nod, not trusting your voice enough. 

"Didn't catch that." 

"Yes, Sir." 

"Yes, what?" He demands, pushing you onto the desk and using one hand to fondle your breasts.  
You throw your head back in pleasure, arching into his gentle touch eagerly. 

"Yes, sir, I'm so wet already, so wet for you." 

"I'm certain you are." He says coldly, contrasting with his previous actions.

"Look what you've done." He growls and pushes his hips into you, you feel his arousal press harshly into your thigh and you shamelessly rub your hips onto his, wanting to relieve some of the pressure in your insides. 

"Right before my report, too." He groans as he grinds a couple times more into you. 

"And all because my filthy little slut couldn't help but get fucking turned on during my speech." He growls, pulling onto your hair with gloved hands. You gasp and he takes the opportunity to kiss you roughly, biting your lip. You both feel the coppery taste on your tongues and you whimper meekly, out of your mind with lust. 

"Well? What do you have to say in your defense?" He grits out as he pulls harder. His degrading words make you so weak with desire and he knows that fully well, using it to his advantage. 

"Don't make your General wait." 

You moan. "I'm so sorry, sir."

"You're going to have to do better than that to impress me, you know that, right?" He venomously says. His cock had only grown harder and you desperately want it ripping you apart as soon as possible. 

"I'm so sorry, sir." You repeat, whining. "I-I couldn't control myself. Please, Sir, please forgive me." You beg, snapping your hips forwards and shivering. 

"No." The simple word makes you so frustrated and yet so much more determined to beg and earn his forgiveness. 

"Please, sir. Please punish me. Show me how much-"

He interrupts you. 

"As pleasant as that sounds, we don't have enough time. And as much as I would love hiking your flimsy excuse of a skirt up and spanking your ass raw with my hands—or belt, for that matter, that won't make me any less hard than I already am." He still brings his hand down on the back of your thighs though and your surprised shout fills up the room. Your underwear must be soaked by now. 

In a moment you make up your mind and you raise your head to his neck, whispering. 

“Then how about I suck you off, sir?” Before he could interrupt you and remind you of his upcoming report, you add.

“Under the table, while you discuss the matters with the politician, of course.”

You feel him take in a shuddering inhale and you know your words went straight to his groin.  
His lips reattach to your neck as he considers your proposition, the sensation of his soft lips on your heated skin so pleasant that you bite your own, eyes slightly rolling back. 

“An interesting offer, I must say.” He comments shortly before continuing his assault on your collarbone. 

“Please, sir.” 

“Hmm?” 

Realizing with a shiver the exact words that he expects from you, you groan a little, preparing yourself from your very own next words.

“Please, sir, let me suck your cock.” Unsurprisingly, your own words betray your body, and you feel the tremor of pleasure run up your back. It might also be his hand that follows the same path though. As he grabs the back of your neck and pushes you towards his lips, you inhale abruptly, mere inches from his face. 

You stare at his lips.

“Let me…” You pause. “serve my General.” 

He stares at your lips.

“That would indeed be wonderful.” He agrees and clashes his lips onto yours again, twisting both your tongues in a sensual dance.

All that is interrupted as the alarm on your datapad goes off. You both break apart, rather unwillingly. 

“Five minutes…before your report, s-sir.” You pant.

He curses.

The next thing he says, though, catches you off guard entirely.

“Get on your knees then, under the desk. Better be quiet while you have my cock down your throat, or they’ll hear you.” 

You nod, watching his icy blue eyes swirl over your flushed frame. 

“But you won’t make a sound, will you, Y/N? I know you’re smarter than that.” He whispers and fixes his uniform and hair, making sure to look appropriate for the video call. You wonder how he manages not to look disheveled at all, except for the obvious bulge in his pants, despite the fact that the both of you were grinding on each other just a few moments ago. 

You thread a hand through your hair and make your way towards him, dropping with unexpected grace in front of his already seated frame. 

He throws an appreciative look your way. 

“You look stunning at my knees, darling.” He drawls.

“Thank you, General Hux.” You blush, knowing he loves it when you mention his status while you’re intimate. 

“There’s a good girl, now open your mouth and show me just how well you can pleasure me.” He orders, lightly tracing a gloved finger over your cheekbone. You look him in the eyes as you drag down his zipper and pull his throbbing cock out. You shift your gaze to it and you clench your thighs, the sight making your insides ache with desire. Swollen and flushed red with blood, it stands out angrily against the black material of his breeches. 

You lean forward, lightly licking the tip with your tongue and swallowing the bit of precum that had gathered there, tasting him. He throws you one last look before you hear him begin the report. He’s incredibly hard, you note. Maybe the danger of the situation heightened his arousal? It certainly did that to yours. 

You pepper light, open mouthed kisses along the shaft, beginning to touch him with your hands too. You stroke from the base to the tip, applying more pressure as you get closer to the head, while you slid him into your mouth, teasing the tip. You swirl your tongue around the head, pressing it into the slit and feeling more pre-cum leak into your mouth.

Wanting to get his cock wet and ease the process of blowing him, you push out your tongue and lick the underside of his length, tracing the vein and then repeating the process, careful to alternate between pressing your tongue hard against him and sliding barely the tip of it over his cock, to keep him guessing. It works, apparently, as you see his hands grip the arms of the chair tightly, knuckles turning white. Given the setting, he couldn’t exactly buck his hips lest it be noticed on screen and you delighted in being able to tease him as much as you wanted, without him being able to stop you. Suppressing a giggle, you suck the head again, this time taking more of him into your mouth and keeping a hand wrapped around the base, pumping him. You slide off and then dive in again and again, each time managing to swallow more and more, stopping to swirl your tongue around him. 

Feeling your jaw get slightly tired after a while, you let him out of your mouth with a wet pop and, admiring your work, you glance at the shaft, now covered in a glistening sheen of your saliva. 

You pump him with one of your hands a few times as you raise your eyes to his face, composed as ever as he answers the questions posed by the man in the hologram. This man must have a self-control made of steel, you marvel, knowing that if the roles were reversed and he was the one licking up your juices under the table while you spoke to someone, you wouldn’t be able to keep that quiet. No way. 

You take him into your mouth again, wrapping your lips around him and using a hand to reach into his trousers and gently cup his balls, knowing he loved it when you did that. Feeling one of his hands thread through your hair in silent praise, you internally smile, deep throating him for a few moments. His grip on your hair tightens, but still not enough to actually hurt, just enough to let you know that he enjoys this as much as you do, even if it can’t show on his visage. 

Your hands travel up and down his legs, caressing from the booted ankles, up his calves—covered in the leathered boots, too—using them as leverage as you bob your head up and down on his throbbing cock. As one hand remains on the upper calf of his left leg, the other grips his right thigh, feeling the tense muscles through the material of the breeches. 

You continue to deep throat him, swallowing once or twice to make your throat tighten around him. You really regret not being able to make any sounds, otherwise you would’ve moaned to make the whole thing more pleasurable for both of you. But, alas, you’ll make do, you think to yourself as you press your tongue flush to his cock. You can feel he’s close, by the way his thighs lightly start to twitch, not enough to be noticeable movement for the man in the hologram, but just enough so you can guess that he’s going to shoot his load soon. 

As he becomes impossibly hard in your mouth, you feel his warm hand caressing your cheek in a gentle gesture, thumb rubbing the flushed skin. He must’ve taken his glove off, you note and you almost moan. You’re so starved for his affection, which he, admittedly, doesn’t forget to show you in the privacy of your quarters, but avoids doing so when a third party is involved. 

As much as you enjoy the feeling of the leathered gloves touching your heated skin, there’s something entirely different and infinitely more passionate about the touch of his palm, knuckles slightly reddened after having gripped the chair so tightly, his hands big and rough—the hands of a man, and yet, long fingered and elegant nonetheless. Maker, you loved his hands.

You suck him hard after bobbing your head a couple more times, before you put a hand over the one affectionately holding your cheek and he comes abruptly, hot spurts of his salty cum filling your throat as you greedily swallow everything he has to offer, milking him of every last drop.

Blood rushes into your ears, making it difficult to hear, and yet you hear the report end and feel him pull you up as soon as the hologram dissipates, onto his lap, kissing all over your face, silently thanking you. You smile, lips a little numb, but not regretting anything you’ve just done, enjoying his affection. You place your hands over his shoulders as his arms snake around your waist and he buries his face in your collarbone, kissing any part of flesh not covered by your own hard pressed uniform.

“Mm, love, that was amazing. You were so good, kitten.” He moans into your neck, lips pressing against the heated skin.

“Armitage…” You sigh, wanting to thread your fingers through his gorgeous, ginger hair as you do every night but knowing you can’t do that right now, unless you want everyone to know exactly what just transpired in his office. Instead, you rub his shoulders and the back of his neck, appreciating the smell of the musky cologne he uses. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you, darling. I’ll make up later for leaving you hot and bothered, be sure of it.” His voice is husky with promises of pleasure and you shiver, kissing him and letting him taste himself on your tongue. 

 

After you both get ready to exit the room and before you move on with the daily schedule, he leans down to whisper in your ear.  
“Tonight I’m going to go down on you until you cry and beg me to let you cum, love.” You flush at his filthy words, almost choking on your own spit. He chuckles darkly. 

 

If the Stormtroopers guarding the door heard anything that just went down in the room, they certainly didn’t show it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me implode with happiness. But kudos are always appreciated, too!


End file.
